


Dog House

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Wyatt is in the doghouse, the team has comments to make.





	Dog House

One by one the team turned to look at Wyatt as he walked into the common room and sank down in one of the chairs by their dining table. Lucy was the first, raised her eyes from her book.

“How was it?” the historian asked, leaning towards him, tone as supportive as always.

“Bad” the soldier replied, running a hand through his hair.

“So, you’re in the doghouse?” Rufus questioned from the couch.

“Yeah, didn’t think I’d have to share it with Flynn” Logan commented.

The Croatian man chuckled from the kitchen, leaving the chicken he was cooking for a moment, wiping his hands clean on the cloth hanging on his shoulder, then finally turning to the other man. “Nice joke, but I haven’t been in the doghouse for a while now” he said “The place is all yours, I’ll be on history club with Lucy and - not that I wanted to invite you to join us, but it’s for history nerds only, you know” he shrugged.

“Also you know the rule about going in with no backup” Jiya pointed out.

“What? So I’m out of nerdy nerds club too?” the soldier questioned.

“You were never in, to begin with,” Rufus observed, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

“C’mon, Lucy, help me out here, will you?” Logan tried.

“Sorry, Wyatt, but that was reckless. Emma could have used Jessica to lure you into a trap” the historian said, “I’m surprised Denise doesn’t want you away from the missions for now”

“You can’t go out there with only one soldier,” Wyatt said, “That was what Christopher said”

“You’re lucky Rufus and Lucy are no fans of guns, then. At least, not yet” Garcia directed a look at Lucy after his last phrase. 

“Yeah, Lucy Croft didn’t seem to mind” the engineer commented.

“Lucy Croft?” the historian questioned, blinking a bit.

“Guess, I am lucky” Logan sighed, sinking further on his seat.

The former terrorist chuckled. “This is going to be fun”

“For who?” the soldier questioned.

“For me, of course,” the current cook told, “your face gets funny when Denise doesn’t let you do things”

Lucy shot the taller man a look, shaking her head, “I might put you in the doghouse myself, Flynn”

Garcia raised his hands in surrender, “Just saying” he turned back to the chicken.

“Don’t worry, it’ll get better” Preston assured her friend.

“I just hope this ends soon” Logan commented.

“Sorry to say, but Denise has a very good memory” Flynn pointed out, “and sometimes she takes the toys away”

“Well, she didn’t take my gun”

“For now”

Wyatt ruffed, “If it’s so bad, how did you get through it?”

“Hey, I was the stray, dog house was okay, also Lucy plays with strays sometimes”

The brunette shrugged at that, “Somebody had to trust him”

“Don’t worry, Wyatt, we’ll get you a water gun” the former NSA said while slicing potatoes.

“If you cut your finger, it was my Jedi powers” Logan informed and heard the man chuckle.

“I’ll keep that in mind”

Lucy’s hand covered the soldier’s “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine”

“Well, it can’t get any worse, can it?” 

“I wouldn’t be so quick to say that,” Rufus and Flynn said at the same time.

“Wyatt, where is your gun?” Denise asked as she walked into the room.

“Shit…” muttered the soldier.

“There you go,” Rufus and Flynn said out loud.

“This is creepy” Lucy commented, eyeing the two men.

“Don’t even get me started” Jiya agreed.

Logan got up and walked to Denise “Dog house, here I come”


End file.
